Beso de cumpleaños
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: SagaxCamus:... A sus siete años de edad Camus depende x completo de un bipolar Saga. Cuando este sea el Patriarca Camus lo olvidará... ¿de qué forma evitarlo mientras le demuestra su cariño? -Para Muerte16-


o/o... pues... amo esta pareja! XD... Tenia intensiones de ya no escribir nada porque la pasando muy mal por un problema personal que venia arrastrando desde hace unas semanas, y pues... al ver el art de una amiga cuyo nombre es Beso de cumpleaños, me nacio escribirle esto! Me gusta porque lo retomé de una escena de jugando con fuego, aunque en realidad en ese fic esto no suceda. Espero que sea de su agrado. Se lo dedico especialmente a **Muerte16**

**Beso de cumpleaños**

¿Qué tan ordinario es un color como el rojo?

Las manzanas, las rosas, un rábano, un pedazo de hilo, los labios de un doncella… Hay muchas cosas que mantienen la conjunción del amarillo y el naranja, pero sólo una la posee irremplazable. Las frutas pueden ser de diversos colores, incluso las flores, pero la sangre… jamás podrás encontrarla de un color azul, o verde…

Camus se imaginaba cómo sería su vida si su cabello fuera de un tono diferente…

Cuando tenía entre seis y siete años los demás niños lo molestaban por ser distinto, por encontrarse en un país ajeno, entender poco de esa lengua y por su característico tono rojizo en el pelo. No había otro en Grecia con un cabello así.

Saga –su mentor- solía decir que eso lo hacia especial, y que era mejor ser único a formar parte del montón.

Él había sido enviado a Francia para buscarlo y traerlo al Santuario de Athenas por mandato del Patriarca. Él conocía muy poco francés, pero aún así se desvivía en hacerse entender. Él lo alimentaba, lo cuidaba… Se preocupaba por su estado aunque no lo deseara.

Saga de Géminis ya podría ser catalogado como un adulto. Ya contaba con la armadura propia a su constelación guardiana, y ahora, llevaba a su cargo el cuidado del pupilo de Acuario; por lo menos hasta que este fuera lo suficientemente capaz de atenderse por sí solo.

Por extraño que pareciera el griego intentaba mantenerse al margen. Tal vez lo cuidaba y se desvivía por él de forma inconsciente… pero, ¡No quería hacerlo! Sólo actuaba así porque habías cosas en Camus que lo superaban, que le atraían como las abejas al polen.

Esa tarde mientras subía a Acuario con una canasta llena de comida, notó que el templo se notaba más solitario que de costumbre… Podía sentir una temperatura inferior a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado a tolerar en aquél lugar, y como otras veces se preguntó si el sitio reflejaba los sentimientos de su cuidador. Se internó en el lugar, recordando que cuando Camus estaba feliz, el templo parecía adquirir una temperatura temblada, pero cuando se sentía triste… este se enfriaba…

Se internó en el templo, encontrándolo en su cámara privada, sentado junto a la mesa, con los brazos medio cruzados sobre las páginas de un libro abierto. Parecía recostado, pero no estaba dormido. Saga notó que tenía los ojos azules vidriosos, abiertos, fijos en una de las palabras… Parecía ¿concentrado? ¿Ausente? ¿Qué tenía? Se veía… triste…

-"¿Camus?"- Inquirió preocupado. El nombrado elevó la vista, pero no se levantó. Sonrió a penas, y al cabo de unos segundos como que reflexionó su actitud porque enseguida se incorporó y cerró el libro. Saga notó que resguardaba la cubierta con las manos.

-"¡Hola!"- Lo saludó. No fingía el tono, pero si la sonrisa.

-"Te traje comida."- Le señaló el mayor la canasta con la mirada. El menor la observó. Abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerró: seguramente no sabía como expresarse. Sonrió a medias, tomó la cesta y la puso sobre la cama, pero sin el menor interés… -"¿Pasa algo?". Meneó la cabeza. –"¿Estás triste? ¿Por qué?"- Repitió el movimiento e hizo como que sonreía, mas, su expresión no mentía. Sintió que no hablaría, y que él no le haría hacerlo. –"¿Comemos juntos?"- Asintió.

Hubiera deseado expresarle su preocupación… decirle que sin importar que él haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por verlo sonreír, pero enseguida se reprendió: Camus no era especial… sólo era un futuro caballero dorado al cual manipularía. Si ahora ponía sus sentimientos a disposición de acuario, después… ¿cómo renunciaría a él?

Mientras lo observaba comer un postre de fresas rojas, se preguntó si acuario sería un niño silencioso, si esa era su naturaleza o su condena… ¿No hablaba mucho porque realmente nadie le entendía…? de hacerlo, ¿contraía todos sus secretos? ¿Sería capaz de contar los que supiera de otras personas? Sonrió sin meditarlo.

Camus lo notó… Dirigió sus precios ojos azules brillantes hacia las pupilas esmeraldas del mayor, y bajando la vista hacia el vaso con agua preguntó en un perfecto frances qué le miraba. Saga no evitó sorprenderse de su propia reacción cuando le vio sonrojarse: sus mejillas le cosquillearon, como si quisiera imitar las del infante.

-"Nada…"- Dijo, riendo con una suave sonrisa divertida. El galo, contagiado, hizo lo mismo. Parecía sentir mejor…

-"… Naci hoy…"- Comentó al aire, sin mucha emoción. Saga lo miró un poco sorprendido. Estaba seguro que habría querido decir "Hoy es mi cumpleaños". Volvió a sonreír.

Ahora ya entendía porque estaba así… O al menos podía decir que lo sabía porque le resultaba ilógico sentirse a punto de llorar sólo por algo como eso… Sólo por un día como cualquier otro… nada relevante…

Entonces, mientras fruncía los labios y divagaba un poco sobre lo que le pasaba a Camus, recordó que Aioros, todos los años, desde que tenían… ¿uso de razón? Le llevaba un chocolate, una manzana, una flor, un pañuelo bordado, un dulce… un abrazo… Siempre, el mismo día de cada año lo intentaba hacer especial, tanto, que pasaba con él más tiempo del que normalmente emplearía en una charla sobre Aioria. Era como si dejara de hacer ciertas cosas para poder estar a su lado una vez al año.

A él realmente no le importaban esas cosas… No con los planes que venía tramando… En un futuro eso ya no sería importante, ya no habría personas cerca para darle un abrazo, la máscara de poder no lo permitiría… sin embargo, en ese momento, para su 'pupilo' parecía algo digno por lo cual llorar. Bueno, tal vez no tanto como llorar, pero si para negarse a salir de su habitación y encerarse tras las páginas de un libro, en vez de dar una caminata por los terrenos de Grecia como solía hacer cuando estaba de buen humor…

Se alzó de hombros. No debía preocuparle…. Ni siquiera tenía porque pensar demasiado en ese niño. Si estaba solo o no en Grecia no era su problema. Si entendía o no, o si la gente no podía comprender lo que decían, tampoco debía ser de su interés; pero… cada vez que recordaba esa mirada vidriosa le causaba una especie de… ¿punzada? Era como un malestar oculto en la caja torácica de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía tocarla con la punta de sus dedos para sacarla, observarla, identificarla y desecharla… Sólo estaba ahí, inquietándolo… infectándolo por un anormal calor que le provocaba no separar la mirada de ese niño pelirrojo…

Colocó la mano sobre su cabeza…

-"Feliz cumpleaños…"- Le dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Le habría entendido?

La forma en que sus labios se curvearon y el sonido que después se desprendió de ellos lo dijeron todo, pero para Saga de pronto no fue suficiente. Aioros hacia cosas especiales no únicamente porque esa fuera su naturaleza, si no porque él era importante… y aunque géminis no fuera detallista, quería darle algo especial a Camus, algo que pudiera recordar… algo que no le hiciera olvidarse de Saga cuando el poder lo cegara por completo y tuviera que "irse" en apariencia.

Mientras él se quedaba pensativo, fue quien Acuario se levantó primero de la mesa y comenzó a acomodar las cosas sobre ella: con su pequeña mano nevada recogió las boronas y restos de comida sobre la madera para depositarlas en una bolsa de basura; lo demás lo fue guardando en la canasta en orden descendente según el peso.

El geminiano se levantó, fue hasta la cama y tiró de la manta que cubría el colchón, enseguida se la puso sobre los hombros, vistiéndosela cual túnica. Acuario ni siquiera lo miró, de pronto se había distraído pelando una manzana con un cuchillo. Saga no le quitó la vista de encima, y aún vestido 'como el Patriarca', se preguntó si sería tan difícil representar algo que no le correspondía mientras pensaba en él… mientras lo observaba… mientras sentía eso que antes le molestaba y que ahora le hacia sonreír al contemplarlo… Acuario era un niño, y él ya podía ser calificado como adulto, pero aún así… a pesar de eso… ese pequeño pelirrojo producía magia… una magia que él deseaba descubrir, dominar, absorber… sin embargo era un ángel blanco, tan cándido como el poder que estaba aprendiendo a desarrollar en esos libros que devoraba con ansiedad; y él no quería convertirse en una mancha de sangre en medio de la nieve…

-"Camus…"- Lo llamó por fin. El nombrado levantó la vista: sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿De qué se había disfrazado Saga?

-"¿Imitas…?"- Frunció el ceño, pues no sabía como terminar la frase, pero habría querido preguntarle si intentaba hacer una falsa demostración del Patriarca. El mayor no necesitó saberlo, pero tampoco quiso explicárselo. Tal vez cuando fuera mayor lo entendería… sabría que el hombre tras la máscara que lo celaba y que le alejaba de todo era él: Saga de Géminis. Y si crecía estando él lejos, sólo habría una forma de que lo recordara. Cuando Camus se dio completamente la vuelta, el mayor avanzó lo que restaba, y sin decirle nada le tomó con las manos la cara, empalmó sus narices a penas unos segundos, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de galo…

Camus Jamás olvidaría su primer beso de cumpleaños…

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>X su lectura y por su comprension... Gracias! oxo... Me he animado al escribor esto!<p> 


End file.
